


Wonderful Guy

by Bayyvon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: “Evening, Sargent Barnes.”





	Wonderful Guy

“Evening, Sargent Barnes.”

The girl behind the counter is already pouring him a glass of coffee, and pushing the sugar tin further across the bar. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and a large bow is nestled firmly at a forty degree angle. Frank Sinatra plays from the jukebox sitting in the corner as he sheds his coat.

“Y’can call me Bucky, y’know.” He smiles at her, running his hand across his newly cropped hair as he settles on a bar stool. “Sarge makes me feel old…er.”

Y/N smiles, nose scrunching in apology. “I know, Buck, ‘m sorry.” She grabs the broom from behind the counter and begins to round the corner. Her dress swings back and forth across her knees and Bucky nearly feels normal again. But it fades quickly when he reaches for the sugar and the metal of his fingertips glint in the fluorescents. And then everything feels out of place again. His clothes settle uncomfortably against his skin, and his right leg begins to bounce.

“How ya been?” He asks as he stirs an obscene amount of sugar into his black coffee.

“Alright, I guess.” Y/N says, moving a chair to sweep away dropped fries from beneath a booth.

“Ya passin’ your lessons?” Bucky swivels the stool so he can face her. She nods, and he continues on. “You ever try out f’that musical ya were mouthin’ my ear off about?”

She looks a little bashful as she focuses intently at something shoved between a booth and the checkered tile. “I did,” She says as she crouches down to pluck at it.

“I’ll have to get tickets.” He smiles into his coffee, watching the embarrassment creep up her face as she emerges victorious, a dropped receipt waving as she tucks it into a pocket on her apron.

“I dunno, Bucky,” She empties the dustpan into the nearby trashcan and smiles. “They haven’t even posted the cast list yet. Won’t be up ‘til after my shift.” Her expression sags a little as she turns her back to him. “I almost don’t wanna go.” She tacks on nearly soft enough he almost couldn’t hear her.

“Oh, Y/N-“ The soldier raises his brows, expression softening. He opens his mouth to add on when Jason leans through the window.

“She’s great.” He insists, gesturing to the girl with his spatula as he speaks. She turns and begins to protest when he says “Don’t gimme that look, girlie. I hear ya practicin’.”

She huffs, and replaces her broom. She digs around behind the counter for sanitizer and a rag, and turns her back to them both as she scrubs at a table. “I probably didn’t even get a part. I flubbed my audition.” Y/N admits, shame written across her body like the pepto pink she wears.

“I’m sure you did fantastic,” The dark haired man shoves the napkin he’d been absently doodling on into one of his pockets and replenishes it from the canister he’s perched near.

The waitress is quiet, her thoughts seeming to flicker across her face as she picks repeatedly at something crusted to the boomerang print table. I _didn’t do well, there’s no way I got the part, maybe I should give up._

“I know, I’ve never heard ya sing nothin’ but a jukebox record, but. I bet you blew’em away, Y/N. Had to’ve.” Bucky pushes his empty mug away from himself and busies himself with picking at a napkin. “I know you dazzle the hell outta me.” He lets his words liner between them in the air like something tangible. If only he could snag them from the air and take them back, what with the way her hands freeze for a millisecond and then resume, even more vigorous than before.

“Hey, Y/N!” Jason breaks the tension, and the girl quickly disappears through the swinging door. They talk quietly enough that Bucky can’t hear them over the sound of the spatula scraping at caked on grease, and he decides to fish a few dollars from his billfold and tuck them beneath his mug.

He’s tugging on his coat when the giggling little waitress with eyes like sunshine and a smile like liquid gold resurfaces and grins at him so wide James nearly goes blind from it. “Jason’s letting me leave early so I can get first dibs on the cast list.”

“I could walk ya t’the theater, if ya wanted.”

“Bucky,” She chews her lip briefly, playing with the hood of the jacket she folds over in her hands. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s not about me, honey.” He counters, grabbing her coat from her hands and helping her shrug into it.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
